Naruto characters chat online :
by mizukinosutoritachi
Summary: Computers and internet access just came into Konoha. They try the chatting program in the internet. this is my first story..
1. Chapter 1  Computers in Konoha

username legend: (i'm putting it on top so you would already know who they are)

hokagelovesramen - Naruto  
pinkkunoichi - Sakura  
the.last.uchiha - Sasuke  
byakuganmaster - Neji  
the.last.uchiha2 - Itachi

This is the genins' first time to chat online. It's because computers just came into Konoha.

Naruto decided to try it. He used the internet and made an account in an online chatting program.  
**  
**  
hokagelovesramen has signed in

**hokagelovesramen**: hello...  
**hokagelovesramen**: anybody there?

the.last.uchiha has signed in

**the.last.uchiha**: ...  
**hokagelovesramen**: the.last.uchiha eh? are you itachi?  
**the.last.uchiha**: nope. but i can guess who you are.  
**hokagelovesramen**: your not Itachi,so you're..SASUKE! so who am I?  
**the.last.uchiha**: naruto..  
**hokagelovesramen**:)

pinkkunoichi has signed in 

**pinkkunoichi**: hello?  
**hokagelovesramen**: erm...who you?  
**pinkkunoichi**: someone..and is that you, naruto?  
**hokagelovesramen**: YES! can you please tell me who you are?  
**hokagelovesramen**: PLEASE..  
**pinkkunoichi**: I'm in your team..  
**hokagelovesramen**: SAKURA-CHAN!  
**pinkkunoichi**: ...  
**hokagelovesramen**: ermm...where's Sasuke? he's also online..  
**pinkkunoichi**: really? ahhh! SASUKE-KUN!

the.last.uchiha2 has signed in

**hokagelovesramen**: huh? you changed your username?  
**the.last.uchiha**: no..who's this copycat?!  
**the.last.uchiha2**: so you took that username? now I hate you more..Sasuke  
**the.last.uchiha**: How'd you know it's me?  
**the.last.uchiha2**: duh..we're the only uchihas left  
**the.last.uchiha**: so that means your ITACHI?!  
**the.last.uchiha2**: yes...I was trying to registar for an account and used that name. They said someone took it already. I got so mad I accidentaly pressed 2 and submitted it. grrr  
**the last uchiha**: O.o  
**the.last.uchiha2**: I'll get you little...but evil brother!  
**the.last.uchiha**: ...

the.last.uchiha2 has signed off  
the.last.uchiha has signed off

**pinkkunoichi**: and it's all because of that username..  
**hokagelovesramen**: how weird..  
**pinkkunoichi**: I HAVE TO SAVE SASUKE-KUN!  
**hokagelovesramen**: what?!

pinkkunoichi has signed off

**hokagelovesramen**: (

byakuganmaster has signed in  
**  
hokagelovesramen**: i'm alone in this world!  
**byakuganmaster**: huh?  
**hokagelovesramen**: yey! another person..  
**hokagelovesramen**: um...hello stranger...  
**byakuganmaster**: er..hello  
**hokagelovesramen**: may I know who you are? (me: how polite :P)  
**byakuganmaster**: i'm just gonna tell you one thing, i'm a hyuuga  
**hokagelovesramen**: oh...are you neji's father?  
**byakuganmaster**: he's dead   
**hokagelovesramen**: oh yeah! i forgot..  
**byakuganmaster**: i think i know who you are..Naruto?  
**hokagelovesramen**: ahh! how does everyone know!?  
**byakuganmaster**: your username..so obvious  
**hokagelovesramen**: oh...so who are you?  
**hokagelovesramen**: Hinata? Neji? Hinata's father?   
**byakuganmaster**: you said it already..  
**hokagelovesramen**: Hinata!  
**byakuganmaster**: no.  
**hokagelovesramen**: Hinata's father?  
**byakuganmaster**: no.  
**hokagelovesramen**: then who are you?!  
**byakuganmaster**: you said it already!   
**byakuganmaster**: I'm NEJI!  
**hokagelovesramen**: hi Neji!  
**byakuganmaster**: ...

sorry for the short story...just wait for chapter 2. thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2 Brothers, Bestfriends etc

YEY! 2nd chapter! hope you like it!

Thanks for all those who reviewed! _BTW, I changed my pen name..._

------------------------------

new username legend: (i'm putting it here so you would know who they are)

hokagelovesramen - Naruto  
the.last.uchiha - Sasuke  
pinkkunoichi - Sakura  
the.last.uchiha2 - Itachi  
byakuganmaster - Neji  
good-uchiha-boy - Tobi  
konohasenpuu - Lee  
masked-sensei - Kakashi

--------------------------------

continuation..

so, Naruto and Neji are currently online.

konohasenpuu has signed in

**hokagelovesramen**: and who are you?  
**konohasenpuu**: I am Konoha's ROCK LEE!  
**konohasenpuu**: OH NO! I introduced my self to strangers..Gai-sensei would be so disapointed :(  
**byakuganmaster**: relax..you know us..  
**konohasenpuu**: I shall REJOICE!  
**byakuganmaster**: ...  
**konohasenpuu**: so who are you 2?  
**hokagelovesramen**: Naruto :D  
**byakuganmaster**: ...Neji  
**konohasenpuu**: Naruto! Neji! Yey!

pinkkunoichi has signed in

**pinkkunoichi**: Naruto? are you online? I need to tell you something!  
**hokagelovesramen**: Sakura-chan!  
**hokagelovesramen**: sooo...what are you gonna tell me?  
**pinkkunoichi**: When I was looking for Sasuke to save him from "Itachi harm", I found the 2 of them in the internet cafe!  
**pinkkunoichi**: they were play some online game where 2 guys are fighting. weird..  
**hokagelovesramen**: what the?!

**hokagelovesramen**: Sasuke! Sakura-chan told me about the internet cafe thingy  
**the.last.uchiha**: oh, that? my brother and I just thought of fighting using the online game instead of fighting physicaly.  
**the.last.uchiha2**: I wanted to do that because I don't wanna hurt my little brother..  
**hokagelovesramen** and **pinkkunoichi**: O.o  
**hokagelovesramen**: I thought you wanted to kill him..  
**the.last.uchiha2**: our parents would be mad if we do that..  
**pinkkunoichi**: what the heck?! you killed your parents and the whole Uchiha clan!  
**the.last.uchiha2**: oh..  
**pinkkunoichi**: so what happened?  
**the.last.uchiha2**: it was a tie..I just accepted the thought that my brother got the username..  
**konohasenpuu** and **byakuganmaster**: WHAT THE HECK?!  
**pinkkunoichi**,**the.last.uchiha** and **the.last.uchiha2**: and who are you 2?  
**konohasenpuu**: Sakura-san! It's me LEE!  
**byakuganmaster**: ...Neji  
**konohasenpuu**: you introduce yourself so boringly.. be YOUTHFULL!  
**konohasenpuu**: BTW..so those 2 other people are Sasuke and Itachi?  
**hokagelovesramen**: yes  
**byakuganmaster**: you know, I read in the newspaper that it was rumored that there is another Uchiha left.  
**the.last.uchiha** and **the.last.uchiha2**: really?

good-uchiha-boy has signed in

**good-uchiha-boy**: hello!  
**good-uchiha-boy**: I'm a good boy :)  
**EVERYONE; **?!?!?!  
**the.last.uchiha2** and **the.last.uchiha**: is he the person rumored to be the other uchiha?  
**good-uchiha-boy**: hi! I'm Tobi the good boy!  
**the.last.uchiha2**: TOBI?! your the uchiha? why didn't you tell me? and I thought Akatasuki was supposed to be loyal to each other '(  
**good-uchiha-boy**: sorry, i forgot to tell. Just don't tell this to Hatake Kakashi: I'm Obito his bestfriend. He knows I'm dead. I'm the one who gave him the sharingan.  
**hokagelovesramen**, **pinkkunoichi **and **the.last.uchiha**: WHAT?! HE'S OUR SENSEI!  
**good-uchiha-boy**: oh no...  
**hokagelovesramen** and **pinkkunoichi**: we're gonna tell him. evil laugh  
**konohasenpuu** and **byakuganmaster**: we cant relate!

konohasenpuu has signed out  
byakuganmaster has signed out

**EVERYONE**: poor people..

masked-sensei has signed in

**masked-sensei**: yo!  
**hokagelovesramen**, **pinkkunoichi** and **the.last.uchiha**: Kakashi-sensei?  
**masked-sensei**: yes I AM!  
**TEAM 7**: we're gonna tell you a secret..  
**good-uchiha-boy**: NO!!  
**masked-sensei**: what is it? and who's this good-uchiha-boy? Itachi?  
**the.last.uchiha2**: No..I'm Itachi..  
**masked-sensei**: oh.  
**masked-sensei**: what's the secret?  
**hokagelovesramen**: that good-uchiha-boy person is  
**good-uchiha-boy**: No!  
**the.last.uchiha**: he's Tobi..a.k.a. Obito  
**pinkkunoichi**: your bestfriend  
Kakashi bursts into tears..in a funny anime way  
**good-uchiha-boy**: ...  
**good-uchiha-boy**: because of you I lost an eye (  
**masked-sensei**: what?! now you're blaming me? you're the one who gave me the eye!  
**good-uchiha-boy**: waaah! Kakashi make Tobi cry! waaah!  
**masked-sensei**: ehh?  
**good-uchiha-boy**: you hate me!  
**masked-sensei**: I do NOT! You started the fight..  
**good-uchiha-boy** and **masked-sensei**: grrrr...

OK! that's chapter 2! hope you liked it :)


	3. Chapter 3 Naruto: The Show

Chapter 3! sorry if it took so long..

--------------------------------

new username legend: (i'm putting it here so you would know who they are)

hokagelovesramen - Naruto  
the.last.uchiha - Sasuke  
pinkkunoichi - Sakura  
the.last.uchiha2 - Itachi  
good-uchiha-boy - Tobi  
masked-sensei - Kakashi  
hyuuga-girl - Hinata  
dogs-rock - Kiba

--------------------------------

let's continue!

masked-sensei: anyway, I have your other sharingan...you even made me stronger...  
good-uchiha-boy: I thought I was gonna die!  
masked-sensei: It's your fault that you thought of it like that..  
good-uchiha-boy: you're making me hate you more!  
masked-sensei: fine! we're not friends anymore!  
good-uchiha-boy: waaahh!!  
good-uchiha-boy: -deletes account-

good-uchiha-boy's account has been deleted

masked-sensei: NANI?!  
hokagelovesramen: forget about it..  
masked-sensei: I have Gai to be my bestfriend anyway..  
pinkkunoichi: i never knew you would say that..  
masked-sensei: what?! I said it outloud? forget it.   
the.last.uchiha: whatever..  
hokagelovesramen: I'm gonna try this search engine  
pinkkunoichi: watcha gonna search about?  
hokagelovesramen: my name, Naruto  
the.last.uchiha: baka  
hokagelovesramen: what did you say?!  
the.last.uchiha: baka..nothing's gonna show up..you're not even known in the world  
hokagelovesramen: you're to late in saying that...  
the.last.uchiha?  
hokagelovesramen: guys, we're in a show..and i'm the main character! oh yeah!  
pinkkunoichi: he's telling the truth. we're the suppoting lead characters D  
masked-sensei: then where's the money?

dogs-rock has signed in

dogs-rock: yo!  
hokagelovesramen: Kiba!  
dogs-rock: oh yeah, i told you my ID name  
hokagelovesramen: kiba, we found out that...WE'RE IN A SHOW AND I'M THE MAIN CHARACTER!  
dogs-rock: what?! awww...you're the main one? anyway...WHERE'S THE MONEY?  
masked-sensei: I second the motion!  
the.last.uchiha: i'm gonna get a heart attack..  
pinkkunoichi: NO! SASUKE-KUN!

the.last.uchiha2 has signed out

the.last.uchiha: he was still online that time? didn't notice..  
masked-sensei: I'm gonna protest for my money.  
dogs-rock: me too!  
masked-sensei: let's meet infront of the training grounds.

masked-sensei has signed out  
dogs-rock has signed out

hokagelovesramen: how weird.. they don't even know who to protest to..

hyuuga-girl has signed in

hokagelovesramen: uhmmm...deep inside I want the money too..anyway I'm the main character.  
pinkkunoichi: we're ninjas! we shouldn't think of that! $$  
hokagelovesramen: so what's with that $ face?  
pinkkunoichi: uhmm...  
hyuuga-girl: what's going on?  
hokagelovesramen: who are you supposed to be?  
hyuuga-girl: uhmm..hyuuga hinata  
hokagelovesramen: Hinata-chan!  
pinkkunoichi: this is sakura..that's naruto  
hyuuga-girl: ..ok..  
the.last.uchiha: Naruto, I'm sooo better than you! I watched an episode of _Naruto. _The one in the chuunin exams.  
hokagelovesramen: the show's named after me too? cool! and...what?! your better than me? booo! what's your proof?  
the.last.uchiha: I fought Orochimaru..and I was so good  
hokagelovesramen: huh? but I STOPPED THE SNAKE! THE HUGE SNAKE!  
the.last.uchiha: you were turning kyuubi..  
hokagelovesramen: ha! that's another proof! I have the Kyuubi sealed in me!  
hyuuga-girl: O.o i'm confused  
hokagelovesramen: ok..we're in a show. its called Naruto. It revolves around me and people close to me. get it?  
hyuuga-girl: i'm in it?  
hokagelovesramen: well, i think so  
pinkkunoichi: nyahahahahaha!!!! I watched the episode where we tried to si Kakashi-sensei's face...it was SO hilarious! -continues laughing-  
hokagelovesramen: what? they made that an episode too?   
the.last.uchiha: but why?! I looked very weird in that episode. I feel so humiliated..waaahh!  
pinkkunoichi: i hate the last part...all of our hardwork was for nothing. Kakashi-sensei just showed us another mask..grrr...  
hyuuga-girl: uhmm..has anyone watched an episode with me on it?  
pinkkunoichi: well, not yet. let's watch the last episode.. whatever it is..  
EVERYONE: sure

-after 40 mins.-

SPOILER ALERT for the last eps. of Naruto. (not shippuuden)

hokagelovesramen: woohoo! go Gaara!  
the.last.uchiha: I wasn't in it..waaaah!!  
hokagelovesramen: you turned in to the dark side, remember?  
the.last.uchiha: i did?  
hokagelovesramen: sigh..  
the.last.uchiha: wait! i'm trying to remember..

dogs-rock has signed in  
masked-sensei has signed in

hyuuga-girl: hello, kiba-kun..  
dogs-rock: I told you my ID too? whatever..  
pinkkunoichi: so what happened to your protesting?  
masked-sensei: we had no idea who to go too, so we just gave up. but i WANT THE MONEY!  
hokagelovesramen: i knew it..  
the.last.uchiha: ...  
hyuuga-girl: what's this?  
dogs-rock: since we're in a show, we are supposed to be payed. kakashi-sensei and I wanted to protest..  
hyuuga-girl: oh.

-outside the chat-  
hinata: oh no! millions of people already know about my secret!  
faints..  
-back to the chat-

masked-sensei: -sobs- MY MONEY! WAAAAH!  
dogs-rock: mine too!!! ahhh!  
the.last.uchiha: ...  
pinkkunoichi: how childish.

------------------------------------------------------

that's all for now. I'm very very very sorry for this simple chapter! 'cause I'm kinda busy. I promise to make the next one better!!


	4. Chapter 4 Insane

at last! Chapter 4!

**Disclaimer: I'm not the creator of Naruto. In other words, I don't own it.**

--------------------------------

new username legend:

hokagelovesramen – Naruto  
the.last.uchiha – Sasuke  
pinkkunoichi – Sakura  
byakugan-master – Neji  
konohasenpuu – Lee  
the.last.uchiha2 – Itachi  
good-uchiha-boy - Tobi -got deleted XD -  
masked-sensei – Kakashi  
hyuuga-girl – Hinata  
dogs-rock – Kiba  
iheart.weapons – Tenten  
aburame-shino – Shino

--------------------------------

let's continue..

masked-sensei: waaaaaahhh!!!! My money!

dogs-rock: I'm soooo depressed (..

dogs-rock has signed out

the.last.uchiha: weirdo

byakugan-master has signed in

konohasenpuu has signed in

iheart.weapons has signed in

hokagelovesramen: who in the world is iheart.weapons?

konohasenpuu: Tenten

hokagelovesramen: oh ok

masked-sensei: MONEY!!! MONEY!!!

byakugan-master: has he gone mad?!

pinkkunoichi: let me explain in the phone..

-calls Team 9-

after 1 hour (hwat da?!)..

iheart.weapons: so that's why..

iheart.weapons: yeah, we SHOULD be payed..

masked-sensei: YES! YES! MONEY! MONEY!

byakugan-master: he's insane

masked-sensei: INSANE? INSANE! WHO YOU CALLING INSANE?! MAYBE YOU'RE INSANE! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!

EVERYONE: O.o

hyuuga-girl: Kakashi-sensei, I think you should calm down..

masked-sensei: WHAT?!

hyuuga-girl: uhhh…nothing..nothing!

aburame-shino has signed in

pinkkunoichi: now that guy's obvious. Shino

aburame-shino: ...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

errr..that was chapter 4! sorry! I'm running out of ideas! Help me! Send your ideas by **PM**. Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5 Untitled

I'm back!!!! Sorry for the very very very long wait. I was so lazy for the past months. So, here it is!** Chapter 5!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not the creator of Naruto. In other words, I don't own it.**

--------------------------------

new username lagend:

hokagelovesramen - Naruto

the.last.uchiha - Sasuke

pinkkunoichi - Sakura

byakugan-master - Neji

konohasenpuu - Lee

the.last.uchiha2 - Itachi

good-uchiha-boy - Tobi -got deleted XD -

masked-sensei - Kakashi

hyuuga-girl - Hinata

dogs-rock - Kiba

iheart.weapons - Tenten

aburame-shino - Shino

nara - Shikamaru

prettyme - Ino

hungry - Chouji

madara – Tobi (O.o)

--------------------------------

let's continue…

**masked-sensei**: waaaaaaaaaaah!!!

**aburame-shino**: ...

**konohasenpuu**: Shino's soooo boring…

**aburame-shino**: …

**konohasenpuu**: see what I mean?!

nara has signed in

prettyme has signed in

hungry has signed in

**pinkkunoichi**: great..more people..more chaos

**prettyme**: huh?

**pinkkunoichi**: wait..who are you anyway?

**prettyme**: I'm ino

**pinkkunoichi**: what the hell?!?! I am right! More chaos. Ahhhh!!!!

**prettyme**: and you are??

**pinkkunoichi**: BAKA! It's me, Sakura!!

**prettyme**?!?! ahhhh!! I feel bad aura!

**prettyme**: must logout..

prettyme has signed out

**pinkkunoichi**: good thing she did that..I was about to hit my computer.

**pinkkunoichi**: uhm…where are the other people..?

**hokagelovesramen**: here, Sakura-chan! sorry..we were just thinking about money..

**pinkkunoichi**: HA?!

**hokagelovesramen**: we were desperate!!!!!!

**masked-sensei**: okay, I'm back to normal!

**nara**: hey

**hungry**: hello!

**dogs-rock**: who are they?

**nara**: nara s.

**hokagelovesramen**: Shikamaru! What was that nara s.? penname?

**nara**: tired..lazy..zzzzz

**hokagelovesramen**: looks like we need to get used to that..

**hungry**: hello?!

**dogs-rock**: you hungry? here's some food..

**hungry**: where?! -breaks computer to find food-

hungry's computer was busted

**hokagelovesramen**: I bet that was Chouji..

**nara**: it wa…zzzzzzz

madara has signed in

**masked-sensei**: a madara fan?

**madara**: no! I'm Tobi!

**masked-sensei**: huh?! you're a madara fan?!

**madara**: no! I want to apologize about last time. I got confused with my identity. It was because of the rumors. they said I was Obito.

**madara**: but know, I KNOW! I read the manga..now I know, I'm UCHIHA MADARA!

**masked-sensei**: I thought he was dead.

**madara**: I am?

**masked-sensei**: ugh..

-silence for 4 minutes-

**masked-sensei**: I'm still thinking about money..

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

okay, that was chapter 5! Don't worry guys, chapter 6 will be about the money! bwahahaha!!


End file.
